The Shinobi of the League
by Ryden Purrson
Summary: The world is cruel. The cycle of hatred exists as a way of communication between us all. So what happens when the prophesied cure for this hatred finds himself in Runeterra? Well he meets a world quite unprepared for someone like him. Or is that the other way around?
1. Fox Ninja

"The world will know real pain. The fear instilled by that pain would prevent wars. And the world would be on the road to stability and peace."

"But that kind of peace..." spoke out Naruto, "It's nothing but a fake!" Naruto had just finished his fight against the six paths of Pein.

"Humans are not the most intelligent of creatures. This is the only way that peace can be achieved." The last path of pain paused and stretched his arms out to the side, basking in his glory and achievement over the fallen Jinchuriki, "And after several decades, that pain too will eventually fade with time. That pain will no longer be a deterrent for war and humanity will resume it's own suffering. They will destroy each other and cause one another pain. And then peace will be restored again, for a time.

"So in this endless cycle of hatred that exists, pain will give rise to momentary peace. This is my dream." Pein finished explaining his ideal world over the defeated container of the Kyuubi. After which, Pein walked slightly closer to Naruto, and without waiting for any kind of reponse, Pein inserted six chakra rods into various points of Naruto's body.

Naruto didn't make so much as a sound throughout this. But Pein realized that this boy could become a serious problem if he could somehow escape from his rods and run away. So Pein decided that Naruto didn't need to be able to use his legs anymore.

Pein grabbed one last chakra rod and shoved it right through Naruto's spinal column at the base of his spine. Naruto's scream was deafening. Any remaining nature chakra in Naruto's body had already left by this point, meaning that their was no protection against the damage or pain of the intrusion.

"I've avoided any vital areas on your body. But you will no longer be able to move on your own."

"Snap out of it! Don't listen to what he says! You're the Child of Prophecy!" Yelled the elderly female toad, "Jiraya and Pa both sacrificed themselves because they believed that! So you cannot lose! If you give up now, I'll never forgive yo-"

Pein blasted the toad away with his left arm, "Noisy frog... I'll be taking you now." Pain's pupils began to dilate for his next ocular ability, when Hinata Hyuga ran up behind him and swung for a hit.

Hinata missed, but pain did take a large leap back to avoid the crushing blow that was even strong enough to create a small crater in the ground.

Naruto couldn't sense chakra without his sage mode, so he had to open his right eye to see who was foolish enough to try and fight Pein, "Hinata-eugh - what are you..." Naruto gasped out through his pain.

"Don't Naruto, I'm here because I want to be..." Hinata paused, remembering the time that Naruto saved her from bullies as a child, "This time I'm going to save you, Naruto. I was always crying, and giving up before even trying. I made the wrong turns so many times. But you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto. I always chased after you. I wanted to catch up to you. You changed me, Naruto... Your smile is what saved me!

"That's why I'm not afraid to die, if it means that I can protect you!" Hinata took a moment to let her confession of devotion to sink in, "Because I love you, Naruto!" Only to blow him out of the water with her confession of love. Not even waiting for it to fully sink in to the damaged shinobi lying on the ground, Hinata activated her Byakugan and spun around to break off a chakra rod. However, only succeeding in breaking off the top half of the rod. Hinata was then immediately set tumbling away by Pain's **Shinra Tensei.**

Getting up, Hinata looked shocked at Pein's odd ability, having never faced it before or seen it prior. She activated her **Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists** technique and charged at Pein, who seemed reluctant to use his gravity technique again. This reluctance is what allowed Hinata to land a hit on the puppet body, giving her enough time to run over to Naruto and palm-hit a rod completely out of him. Only to be blown away again by another, more powerful **Shinra Tensei**.

Hinata was out of things for a few moments, only to be brought back by the sound of Naruto's voice, calling out to her and hoping that she was okay.

Getting up again, Hinata began stumbling her way over to Naruto's prone form again. Blood dripping from her forehead and lips.

"Hinata, please stop. Don't come, Hinata." Naruto mustered out, looking away from the tragic scene.

"I don't understand. Why would someone weak like you try to resist?" Pein watched as Hinata grasped her hands around the rod impaled in one of Naruto's hands and tried to pull it out, "Why fight me? Knowing... that you will die." Hinata was unable to take the rods out of Naruto's body.

"I. Stand by what I say." Whispered Hinata, just loud enough for both Naruto and Pein to hear it. "Because that's my Ninja Way." Naruto looked horror stricken, the reason for her sudden stupidity was because of him and his own beliefs. She will die, because of him. "Naruto, you are the only-"

Pein lifted Hinata into the sky with his gravity technique, and then threw her down into the ground making a large indent where she hit. '-one I've ever loved.' she continued in her head.

Not taking any chances on her getting back up, Pein took out another chakra rod and pierced her with it, right through the heart. Only taking a moment to look down at the pathetic human who tried to oppose god Pein continued, "It was just like that, that my parents were killed before my very eyes. By ninja of the hidden leaf." Pein slowly turned toward Naruto, "Out of love, sacrifice is born. From that sacrifice, hate is born. And we are able to know pain. Do you hate me?"

Naruto's mind sped up, sped through everything that had happened. His mind refused to believe that Hinata had died at first. But then he was left with a cold feeling throughout his being. He recalled what Hinata said at the end, "_Naruto, you are the only-"_ one left. His mind finished the sentence for him.

Naruto couldn't feel anyone's chakra right now, because of his lack of sage mode. And since showing up here, he couldn't remember feeling anyone's chakra around the area. But Hinata had to have come from somewhere, maybe they were all someplace further away where he couldn't sense them. But then Hinata would've seen them and... _"Naruto, you are the only one left."_ the phrase kept ringing through his head. They were dead, everyone was dead. Everyone died.

**They're all dead.**

"Yes... know pain."

A single moment later, an explosion ripped through the area of the village, anything within a few feet of the initial explosion was immediately vaporized. Winds blew out from the center of what was the heart of the Hidden Leaf Village. And after the winds and rubble settled, all those who remained alive in the ruins of the hidden leaf looked upon the sight of a long, thin crimson column of energy shooting straight up into the atmosphere from a small crimson bubble, the likely source of the explosion.

Pein watched as Naruto's skin was ripped off in giant chunks from the corrosive chakra of the Kyuubi. The blood mixed with the corrosive chakra, making it even more potent in form. As Naruto was transforming, he was having something like a breakdown in the realms of his mind. So severe was his trauma that he was beginning the stages of releasing the seal on the Kyuubi – effectively suicide.

Entering the four-tailed state right away, the Kyuubified-Naruto began to destroy everything, beginning first with the chakra rods holding Naruto down in his prone state, then instantly regenerating the lost connection of nerves between upper and lower parts of his body.

The moment Naruto was up and moving, he was launching rocks and boulders at Pein, chakra arms tried to deliver the corrosive chakra to him directly, but in all, it seemed that the four-tailed state wouldn't do it.

Less than thirty-seconds after entering the four-tailed state, Naruto began entering the six-tailed state. Lightning streaking across the sky, as a giant orb of pure crimson chakra landed on the Kyuubified-Naruto and surrounded him, which he then absorbed into him. Bones grew from the crimson chakra, the extra two tails were grown from his backside, and an entire skeleton was placed on the back of the kyuubi-form.

The tails further elongated, and the skeleton of the kyuubi set into place as a protective armor.

Pain seemed relatively sober to this whole experience, merely watching and observing, "Your actions are justified. But know this... _my pain is greater than yours_!"

The final puppet of Pein flooded the area with water, likely from the sewers of Konoha. Pein charged in moving at rapid speeds, only to almost immediately retreat from the arms of chakra that sought to end the puppet's pathetic existence.

Pein went on top of a tower of stone, created by the beast's chakra arms pounding on the ground. Pein went prone on the tower of stone, forming a transparent shield of chakra in front of him. This shield was put up just in time to intercept highly condensed chakra bullets from the enraged mini-kyuubi. These bullets came like hail upon the last of the puppet paths. This battle would not be easy for Nagato.

-==Break==-

As the battle continued, Naruto, trapped in his own mind, was breaking down.

Naruto looked up to the eyes of the Kyuubi within its cage, "Why... why did it have to come to this?"

The Kyuubi didn't have an answer.

"It hurts. I hate this. I don't know... What am I suppose to do? I don't know anything anymore! Somebody help me. Please, somebody please make the pain stop!" Naruto couldn't stand the pain, all the memories, the hatred and the sorrow. Everyone is dead. Hinata tried to save him to save the one she loved. **Love**. Pa tried to protect them so Pein could be defeated. **Sacrifice**. Ma tried to incite him to defeat Pein after Pa died. **Hate**. And in all this, he alone is left to bear everything remaining. **Pain**.

Out of love, sacrifice is born. From that sacrifice, hate is born. Only then will you be able to know pain.

_Everyone is dead_.

This is the cycle of hatred.

"Agh! Uck! It hurts!" As Naruto covered up the expanding hole in his stomach. "Please... help me please... I'll do anything." Naruto cringed up on himself, coiling around his own stomach. "_Please..._"

"**Destroy everything. Make it so that nothing can hurt you anymore.**"

Naruto looked up shocked at the voice of the kyuubi.

"**It has always worked for me...**"

"Yes. _Yes_. That makes sense. Yes, I can do that. All I'd have to do it to free you right? Ugck. I'll die, I wont have to feel this way anymore, I can join everyone else in death." Naruto huffed as he felt agony sweep over him, he could do it. "Just have to destroy everything."

"**You could just use my power to do that, take control of yourself right now and kill Pein, with a combination of our two powers.**"

Naruto couldn't hear the Kyuubi at that point, he put his hand on the seal and began tearing the seal off, the last phase of releasing the kyuubi was nigh-

A hand grasped Naruto's arm before he could finish the process, and in the hesitation of Naruto, the figure that owned that hand tackled Naruto to the floor below.

"**You're...**"

"The Fourth Hokage..." gasped Naruto, forgetting the pain of his situation and instead focusing entirely on his idol and role model for being a ninja.

"I worked it into the sealing jutsu so that I would appear in your psyche, should the seal be broken to the point of sprouting the eighth tail. But I really wanted to avoid that since I had no desire to see you again, _K__yuubi_." venomously explained the Fourth.

The Kyuubi roared it's indignation at such a venomous tone accompanying its name.

"Though, I did look forward to seeing my son as a young man. So I'll call it even."

"**Fouth Hokage. Come over here so I can kill you...**"

"Well. If that's the case, I'll stay over here. So then Naruto..."

Naruto was shocked, "Y-you, you know my name? How come the Fourth knows my name?"

"Well, that's easy. I'm the one who gave you that name. You _are _my son after all."

"Son? But that would make me..." Naruto smiled and started tearing up. Only to start going into a kind of sad and pathetic laughter. "Dad..." Naruto swiftly punched the Fourth Hokage as hard as he could in the stomach. "Why would you seal the Kyuubi inside of your own son? Do you know what I've had to go through because of that! I've had to go through so much pain and suffering, I was so alone with nobody there to help me! I cried by myself, I had birthdays by myself, I trained by myself, I had _nobody_! All the hatred, the contempt, the..." Naruto broke himself out of his rant, and just cried at the horror of everything.

The Fourth Hokage was shocked.

"Did you hate me?..." whispered out Naruto in a voice so low the dead Hokage almost missed it, "Do you hate me?... I-I. I understand if you do, I'm a failure. I've let everyone in the Leaf die." Naruto hung his head low, dropping to his knees.

In order to prevent any kind of interruption by the beast behind them in such a tense moment, Minato snapped his fingers and brought them to a brighter place for this, "No Naruto, no not at all, I could never hate you. You will never be a disappointment to me. I picked you to contain the Kyuubi because I knew that if anyone could be strong enough to live through everything, that I could only place my own son with that responsibility. But without any parents, or any real help... I'm sorry son, there's no words to describe my regret from all those years ago."

Naruto's tears dried up, "Well, I have an amazing hokage as a father, so I guess it's alright..." 'Even though I let everyone die.' Naruto finished his thought in his mind. But refused to vocalize his self-loathing to his father.

Minato laughed a bit, then sobered up right afterwards. He had seen the world through Naruto's eyes and understood that everyone in the leaf was likely dead and that it was weighing heavily on Naruto. "It's not alright Naruto, in fact. I'd like for you to meet someone very dear to me. Your mother, Kushina." As if that word held power to it, a woman with red fiery hair suddenly appeared next to Minato.

"Minato! I thought... wait, what's happening?" the woman was in shock, this wasn't really what was planned for when they sealed themselves in their son's mind.

"Kushina, you've been looking through Naruto's eyes as well haven't you?"

"Mom? Dad? Wha-" Naruto was glomped by his mother, combined with a shriek of his name, and then had the air hugged out of him. Which doesn't make sense since they're in his mind.

Kushina looked back at her husband and answered his question, "Yes, I have. What are you going to do?"

"We're going to help out Naruto. Do you remember the seal I was working on all those months before we died?"

Naruto looked on at the scene questioningly, not understanding what was going on. But understood that the burning in his chest was returning once more, as the seal was still breaking due to the movement of the Kyuubi's chakra still flowing through his physical body.

"Yeah? The high range transportation jutsu that only requires a sending seal? You were trying to get it to work so you could try to implement it to your **Hiraishin** and improve it's effectiveness. You want to send him somewhere? How's that going to work out for him?"

Minato ecstatically pointed out the possibilities of it, "No Kushina, you're thinking a bit too small here. Theoretically, we could send him to another dimension with it!"

Kushina was livid, "Theoretically?! Are you stupid! Why would we try that?!"

Naruto was very confused now, "Send me. To another dimension?"

Minato looked toward Naruto with a sympathetic look, "Yeah, son. Both your mother and I know that the leaf is destroyed and nobody is left living there, and neither of us blame you for that. We know that you're losing the fight against the Akatsuki and that you've suffered so much trying your best to make the most of this world. This is a cursed world, one that someone as amazing as you doesn't deserve to be forced into. If you stay there, you will die a young and unhealthy death. And we have an opportunity now to save you from that."

Kushina gave a brief smile to Naruto and nodded her agreement with Minato. However, she also realized the time constraints they have to work with and rushed back into this 'theory' that Minato had, "Okay Minato, say this theory of yours is _guaranteed_ to work. What would we do?"

The Fouth gave a thoughtful look to his wife and spoke slowly, speaking while thinking, "Well, we would need lots of chakra, divine-like quantities of it. And we happen to have a direct link to the God of Death right here in Naruto's very mind, nice and loosened up for us to use as we see fit."

"And where would we send him? I don't want him being vaporized in a place with lava creatures, or suffering in who knows what kind of nightmares these dimensions could hold."

"Well that's where the God of Death itself comes in. By using the power of the Death God, it should call it to us as well, because it would want to find out why its power is being drawn so much. And as a god, it has to have some kind of ability to know what's in a universe or something right? Maybe it'll help out Naruto and take him to a better place for us!"

"Minato... that's such a stupid idea... that hardly even makes sense."

"Then how would you do it then?

"Just call the god of death here, have it take your soul again as the price, and then ask it nicely?"

"Wow... that was almost as stupid as my idea. How are we even suppose to summon the Death God in a person's mind anyways?"

Naruto just watched as his parents debated for the better idea, seeing his parents like this showed just how much they complimented one another. It was fantastic, and they were _his _parents! He couldn't be happier.

"Okay then Kushina. First we'll draw the seal for my transportation technique on the Death God's seal, use the seal itself as a catalyst for the transportation. We could then summon the Death God in Naruto's mind and it can take what remains of my soul since I'm about to run out of chakra anyways. You'll ask it to take Naruto to a better place. As a backup, we can use the seal and ask the Death God to simply guide him. Worst comes to worse, we leave our knowledge of the shinobi arts here for Naruto to use as he pleases!"

"Minato... we can definitely do this. I love you."

Naruto walked over to his parents and decided to voice himself to the two vibrant geniuses, "Mom, Dad. Before we do this I just want to thank you for trying this. I'm not completely comfortable with leaving the shinobi nations, I'm terrified really, but there isn't anything left for me here. I love you both, and thank you for everything you're trying to do for me. I'm sure you both would've been great parents and raised me the right way."

Kushina was just tearing up and hugged Naruto close. Minato himself was so happy that he had a tear rolling down his cheek. But he couldn't afford to waste anymore time with his chakra levels as low as they are, he began preforming the hand-signs for the **Shiki Fuin**.

Summoning the God of Death, Minato's life was successfully given the moment of the Death God's arrival, just before Minato's chakra died out.

The God of Death, in all its grizzly appearance looked down upon Mother and Son. Upon arrival, Kushina began explaining the predicament that they found themselves in and that they needed help with saving Naruto from a horrible, lonely fate.

"**I can help your son. While Kami has plans for the boy in this dimension, it is clear that nothing will stop you from saving your son from this fate. I shall help you in guiding him to a ****better**** home. Know though, that as a child of prophecy, danger will always find him.**"

"If anyone can handle it, I know my son can. Could you take him now? Or should I..."

"**I am incapable of ****interfering**** in the matters of the world directly, I may only eat the soul****s ****of the world. ****I can guide him outside of the dimension, but it is up to you to get him there. I have left you all that you need to know. I shall be leaving.**"

"Okay, Naruto. Come here." Kushina snapped her fingers, bringing them back to the fox in a box. Quickly thinking, Kushina chained the Kyuubi down and pressed her hand on the sealing tag, creating a new seal on top of the **Shiki Fuin**. "Naruto, I need you to put your hand on the cage, anywhere on it. Just grab the bars and hold on tight. And whatever you do, you cannot let go!"

Naruto nodded and gripped the bars tightly with both hands waited for the genius to happen that his mother was preforming.

With a quick few seals, the bars turned white and Naruto felt himself grow heavy with strain. The pain in his abdomen subsided with the disappearance of the paper seal from the cage. Though right afterward, Naruto felt himself beginning to lose consciousness.

"Hol.. n... -to" He heard his mother imploring him to stay awake, he felt his body growing numb, there was so much energy flowing through him, it was drowsing. "H.. on. -st a lit... -on-er!" Mere moments after that, Naruto saw no more.

-==Break==-

Huh, where am I?

Naruto heard a voice, "Huh, where am I?"

Who could that be?

"Who could that be?" Another voice...

Oh, it's just me. Alone again.

"**You're not quite alone.**"

Naruto shot up at the sound of a deep rumble. He found himself in a damp sewer again, his mind. Naruto looked around and saw that there was no cage, in fact. It was just a hallway, the water barely came a centimeter off the floor.

"**What you have done is unforgivable.**"

Naruto was confused, but word weren't really coming from his mouth so easily right now. It felt as if someone was crushing his windpipe.

"**This is the worst thing that could have ever happened to me... you humans are vile, ****despicable**** beings. Can't keep your disease to yourself.**"

Only after rounding the corner did Naruto find out what was going on. The deep rumble was coming from a woman, a redheaded woman, with shoulder blade-length hair, a curvy figure that no person should have if they valued their internal organs, and a bust size that he really didn't want to think about right now.

"**And now I'm being treated like a common prostitute on the street. Take a closer look why don't you!? Look at what your **_**stupid mother**_** did! I hate all you stupid humans, and now I look like one.**"

Only then did Naruto figure out that he was looking at the Kyuubi! What happened while he was out? And then he noticed further proof this woman was, in fact, the Kyuubi. Nine silky, blood-red tails swishing around behind her, two sets of whisker marks not unlike his own, and two small fox ears on top of her head "Wh- wh-. What h-happened."

"**You were falling ****and lost grip of my cage.****A****nd your mother wasn't finished transferring the seal's power to you, so she needed a way to get you the last of the power you needed, in ****case ****what you already had wasn't enough****. So she forced us both to partially-merge. She gave you a substantial portion of my power, and I got your ****chakra with the genome of your pathetic species tagging along with it****.**"

Naruto couldn't help but look into the depths of Kyuubi's oddly shaped elliptical pupils, "But that's..."

"**You have someone that wants to speak to you to your left.**"

Naruto heard a moaning in that direction and found his mother, slowly fading away. "Mom!"

"Ahh, Naruto. So glad you made it, I was worried. Don't worry, you should be traveling between the dimension now, with a god helping you get to a good place that you deserve."

Naruto was tearing up, he couldn't find anything to say to his mother in this situation. Kushina vanished shortly after she said her words. Only then did Naruto find the proper words for her, "I love you, mom." Naruto was tearing up more now, berating himself. He was always late! Late to finish his training, lat to save the villagers, late to save his friends. Always too late!

"**As much as I enjoy seeing you in such a feeble state. I believe you have something to say to me**." Kyuubi growled out in a fowl tone.

But Naruto hardly noticed, he wiped his tears and spoke honestly, "Thank you... Kyuubi. I didn't see my mother there, and if not for you, I wouldn't have had the chance to see her one last time." He had just met her too. He'd only been with her twice in his life, and both times both she and his father were here for him, and died because of him...

Kyuubi was slightly put off by the sincerity of his words, but recovered just as quickly, "**Psht. Don't thank me yet human, once I learn how to use this absurdly over-complicated body and how to fight ****with it****: I will kill you, take back my power, and return to my true form.**"

A question mark could have appeared over Naruto's head, "Why did you turn into a girl anyways?"

"**Because I am a **_**woman**_** you dense moron!**" the Kyuubi was understandably peeved.

Naruto was shocked, "But, your voice. It was so deep and... you threatened me and... you're a chakra construct so.. and... wait you're naked!"

The Kyuubi completely ignored the naked comment in favor of the more serious topics provoked "**So you just **_**ASSUMED?!**_** I am a living being of chakra! Or.. was until I got this body. That doesn't mean I just don't have a gender, or feelings, or a life! I'm not some tool for people to use!**"

Naruto was very confused how she got all of that from him having an understandable error in her gender, but he immediately understood the meaning of her words and what she meant. He was about to apologize, but he was interrupted by her.

"**Just forget it. I don't need your sympathy. I ****don't**** particularly ****care for**** being alone anyways, ****but how about this****. You ****don't completely avoid me****, and I just may forgive you for everything you and your monkey species has done to me.**"

"Th- umm... it's a deal?"

Kyuubi just dismissed his stuttering, "**You seem****ed pretty**** unsure. But I'll take it anyways. ****We have a long road ahead, I give us maybe a few decades at best.**"

"Decades?! I'll be an old man by the time I arrive to wherever we're going!"

"**Oh relax, you have my chakra in you, you ****already had**** a largely extended lifespan ****before you took in my near-immortal ****essence.**** And the divine particles your body is flying through in your stasis may as well be making you immortal for the time being. So relax.**"

"A-alright?"

"**Whatever, you just wait. I'll master your silly human arts of 'ninja' or 'shinobi' or 'kunoichi' or whatever your foolish monkey arts are. And then I'll kill you, and then I'll kill everyone in that paradise there. I'll have my form back and I'll be satisfied at last...**" She emphasized this with the showing off of her abnormally sharp finger nails and canine teeth. She then turned around and strutted off. "**Hope you like it here. Try to stay someplace where I'll know you'll be, your mind is a maze to get through.**"

Naruto just looked oddly at her, that 'kinda-insult' actually kind of stung. But he noticed while she was walking away... "Wait, why aren't you wearing any clothes?!"

"**Do you see any around here? Stupid monkey.**"

-==Break==-

Each developed hobbies and things to train in within Naruto's mind.

Naruto enjoyed training with the leftover information that his parents gave him. While he didn't believe that he could ever truly master the **Hiraishin** just because of the amount of chakra he had that brought down his control, he believed over the course of decades he may be able to use it to some small degree. So Naruto was learning about seals and how to use them. He also loved learning about the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and the various things he could do with the clones. Such as if he had a shadow clone, he could replace himself with it with no smoke at a fairly large range. There was a lot he wanted to try, but he needed a better body for them, and that was impossible at the moment. As he found out, exercising in his mind had mildly reduced effects, likely due to the preservation of his physical body.

He also loved exploring his own mind, and even changing the tunnels in his mind as needed. Because by this point in time, he had memorized every hallway and passage that existed, making it super fun to mess with Kyuubi by changing the tunnels around. She was a creature of habit, and hated it whenever he changed anything.

Continuing on with Kyuubi, she enjoyed training as well, using the very methods that Naruto used to learn in the Shinobi nations. But she quickly learned that it wasn't so easy to learn it. She frequently complained about how frail her body felt in comparison to her old form and blamed it solely on the fact she got Naruto's genes. Which Naruto would always rebuttal that she should easily be able to surpass him, since she has a mixture of his genes which could already accomplish the task, and her great chakra. She hated Naruto's snarky remarks.

She is able to use shadow clones already, but can't seem to learn the **Rasengan** without any kind of learning method like he had. Just using knowledge of how the technique works just wasn't enough to learn it. There was no sage mode or other abilities she could learn. But the one advantage she did have was that her physical body did exist inside Naruto's mind, so she could get in better shape.

The only issue was that she didn't like working out... So she was stuck on her own trying to learn new things from previous experiences. Generally failing. But she did always enjoy playing some nasty pranks on Naruto, like how she destroyed his clothing by 'accidentally slipping some of her acidic chakra on the clothing'. With his clothes destroyed, now he'd have to walk around naked as well, so he'd be humiliated like she is in her human body!

That was a very unsuccessful prank that led to an awkward situation where she learned about blushing.

And yet somehow Naruto managed to get his clothes back after the incident while she wasn't looking. He wouldn't even tell her how he did it. It's so unfair. One could only imagine why he wouldn't let her have clothes.

It was one month into their journey.

-==Break==-

About a year in, both had learned to accept the other's presence a bit more, and had begun to speak on more equal terms. Both discussed events in their lives previously, since Kyuubi has been locked in a cage for the last sixty or so years, it was exciting to learn about the forgotten past.

"**You see, there was this one village. It kinda' annoyed me. So I burned it down. And this other human village! It kind of bothered me to, so I destroyed that one too.**"

Though Naruto did find that the grand majority of her stories were less than inspirational. Sometimes those stories even scared him because they were actual stories from her life. But he usually ignored the reality of those childish stories because he found it difficult to think of the woman in front of him as some natural disaster.

At some point, Kyuubi had finally gotten some clothes through dastardly and nefarious means (Demanding Naruto to get her some, persistantly for days). The clothes really weren't anything special, a simple orange shirt and a long skirt with slits running down the sides of it. Kyuubi was not pleased with the clothing, but she decided that it was better than nothing.

Both had also progressed in their natural abilities, but both also reached plateaus of learning. They needed more information and more inspiration. So they turned to each other, and in a week long debate, they decided to teach each other all that they knew. Naruto wanted to learn more about what kind of power he now held with the Kyuubi's chakra in him. And Kyuubi needed a teacher to help her progress further with her shinobi arts.

Kyuubi had thought that she would have the upper hand in any fight between the two of them because she was smarter and more cunning, so that even if power is even between them, she would win the fight. And when she'd been explaining this to Naruto in, what Naruto calls, one of her ego-tirades, well, the laughter was almost as loud as the angry slap that followed.

Though later into their training, Naruto was shocked to find that for all of Kyuubi's boasting, learning how to use her potent chakra was actually difficult. The corrosive nature of it made it extremely difficult to use at all. Fortunately they'd discovered that due to the merge, Naruto actually would replenish her chakra as if it was his own and that her chakra would continue to heal him. None of this came as a shock to Kyuubi however, she actually expected this because she was replenishing Naruto's 'monkey' chakra as her own. And it's because of this that she constantly scolded him, saying that she was a genius at utilizing chakra and was excelling far faster than he was, and he had her chakra to help!

That was a painful eye opener for Naruto, that while he may be better than her by far at shinobi arts. Her own school of abilities was something he was also nearly hopeless at.

Time moved along slowly for the two as both learned from each other.

-==Break==-

The two grew closer until they were almost inseparable. They'd often use the excuse that they couldn't let the other out of their sight, in case of a prank. And since neither had to sleep too often in Naruto's mind, they were always near each other and training together.

Naruto had learned how to materialize things inside of his mind, like his 'magically reappearing' clothing. It's through this that Kyuubi learned how to use the **Rasengan** after Naruto conjured the necessary training supplies. Making a **R****asengan**, as Kyuubi found, was oddly like making a **Tailed Beast Bomb**. Naruto had tried to show her how add an affinity to it, but it seemed impossible, because they couldn't figure out what affinity she would be. Naruto had tried to conjure an affinity paper, but it couldn't read either of their affinities. So that was pointless.

By this point, they both lost track of how long they'd been in Naruto's mind and didn't really care anymore. Kyuubi had made a guess that it would take a couple decades to get to where they were going, it wasn't very well calculated. Well, hey! Twenty-years on the dot! Here we are! No, they decided that they'd get there when they get there.

Naruto had mastered the **P****erfect ****T****ailed ****B****east ****C****loak** now, which is something that completely shocked the Kyuubi when she saw it in all of its shining glory. She'd never seen such a thing before. She had seen his other cloak, they both used it flawlessly more often than not. But this one seem to be pure and flawless; beautiful. A mixture of her demonic chakra, and Naruto's human chakra.

Naruto taught her how to do it as well. So when they both went into the form, they turned into a golden duo that was constantly emitting life's essence.

During their teamwork practice for them, where Naruto would spawn training dummies for them, they both realized that Kyuubi would still be stuck inside Naruto's head when they arrived at the new world. Neither Naruto nor Kyuubi liked to think about that, being separated from each other for so long.

Kyuubi threatened that she would kill him, so that she could return to her form and be free again in a world without seals. But by this point, Naruto understood that it was just a cover for the pain that the separation would cause. Naruto then began investing time into learning how to free Kyuubi from himself so that she could be free with him in the real world. But so far, he could only grant her a few of his senses (sight and hearing most importantly) through his body. Which they found out they couldn't use while in the stasis. The last time they tried, they could hear and see pure nothingness, to a maddening degree. They decided to hold off further testing on what to do about getting Kyuubi safely out of him until they arrive. Strangely, her want of killing him and being free, and her desire to assist him with releasing her safely, without killing him, didn't match up.

Before much longer, Naruto suddenly blacked out while walking down a corridor with Kyuubi. A sign of arrival at the new world.

-==Break==-

Summoner Jeffery O'Bleak was out on his morning stroll to find some clarity on who he should vote for in the upcoming Ionia versus Noxus match, where it will be decided whether or not trade from Ionia is coming too close to the borders of Noxus or not.

These sorts of events are held in the lower priorities of the league, summoners pick a faction to vote on and then choose which champions of the league represent each faction. It doesn't make things fair, but it does make things more exciting for those involved. He **T****eleported** to Ionia this morning to try and get a feel for the atmosphere here to make his decision.

He could vote for anyone currently residing in the borders of the city state, or someone who has an affiliation to them. He was currently going to vote for Ahri, no doubt about that, she almost always participated in these matches when summoners were allowed to decide the champions. If only because she didn't usually participate in public 'for fun' matches or in extreme political matches, because she is only a resident of Ionia.

So Ahri was a given, he was also going to pick Shen for the extra durability on the team. Other great picks would be Irelia and Varus. Now all we would need is some sort of supporting champion. Which was why he was out here thinking, he never knew why he took this so seriously, but he liked to make his picks count. Sona, Soraka, or Karma... hmm.

The Varus-Sona control is tempting, and it would give more power to the front line. It also gives Varus some more peel, not quite as much as Kar-

A shock wave resounded across Ionia as a portal above the small norther island slowly began to open wider, revealing a grotesque mix of purple and black.

The summoner immediately understood what this was from his time in the league, it was a void portal.

Void champions like Kassadin and Malzahar are only allowed to open void portals out of a match when notifying the league at least twelve hours beforehand through specialized utilities, yet here's one now with no notification at all.

The summoner, remembering his basic training for these situations, quickly used the spell **C****lairvoyance** and put down a **R****ally** flag, a combination used to bring attention to an area of the world in emergencies.

The league was immediately notified.

Quickly, just as the institute saw and confirmed the emerging void portal through the **Clairvoyance** monitors, the institute **Teleported** a team of advanced summoners to subdue whatever monstrosity that may emerge from the portal.

However, as they looked up at the portal, it shot out a boy, wrapped in what could be a cloak of void-energy. The boy fell from the sky like a missile, faster than they'd ever seen before, crashing into the side of a nearby mountain.

The summoners **F****lashed** over to the boy's landing zone and saw he was entirely unharmed, likely due to the void energy that was quickly receding from the boy's body.

-==Break==-

Naruto slowly awoke from his long stay within his own mind, to find an actual sun shining down on him. But unfortunately for him, having not been in direct sunlight for a long time, he was very photosensitive. The only thing he could see were blobby figures standing over him. He couldn't even understand what they were saying.

One of them touched a hand to his forehead. Naruto, hoping that the Death God sent him to a place that wouldn't kill him instantly, allowed them to do what they wanted for the moment.

A brief glow later, the first blob spoke, "Do you understand us now?"

"Y-Hck." Naruto couldn't respond as he coughed up some of the pure void energy, which also dissipated upon leaving his body. Naruto just settled for nodding in response while getting on his hands and knees trying to cough up the black and purple ooze.

One of the blobs stood out from the other blobs and commanded the rest, "Get him to the Institute, we need to figure out what happened here."

Naruto was grabbed and roughly tossed to the leading blob, who chanted a few indiscriminate words, in seconds they were off.

-==Break==-

Naruto quickly found himself strapped to a hospital bed after puking in the main lobby of this magnificent palace-thing. A doctor-looking person was looking over him trying to judge his _humanity_. Which they found that he was only a little over half human, and were unable to figure out the remaining parts of him and what kind of hybrid he would be with only half-human DNA. Though he at least looked human, which was good enough for the doctor to make him as humanoid and free to be released from his restraints. They didn't seem to take well to non-human living beings here.

"We're going to take you to the judgement room now, so we can figure out what to do with you."

"What do you mean: 'do with me'?"

"We're going to be deciding whether we're going to let you live here in Runeterra, send you back into the void, make you a champion, or kill you on the spot. It really depends on what the Antechamber Judges think."

"What do you mean judges? Who are they?"

"I don't really know, they don't usually do this sort of thing for more common people like me, I just help out here by healing people and escorting them to the chamber when called for. But don't worry too much."

The summoner-doctor led Naruto to the antechamber while talking. Once they reached the humble wooden door, the summoner opened it for him, waited for Naruto to enter the blacken room, then left after shutting the door.

Naruto stood there in the seemingly empty room for a few awkward moments.

A loud voice spoke out, "Speak your name."

Naruto did a little jump before responding, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"And how is it that you came here?"

"I was transported here through a dimension-portal at the cost of my parents' lives." The events seem to play themselves in his mind as he said them.

"And what is your purpose?"

Naruto was more or less stumped at that question, to be honest he didn't know what his purpose would be. He didn't answer.

"So you have no purpose. Then let us see..."

In the next moment, Naruto was back in the Valley of the End, facing Sasuke. Sasuke's **C****hidori** charging at him and his **Vermillion****-****R****asengan** breaking toward Sasuke. This was a memory, but this didn't have true purpose to him, he was too young here to have learned his defining morals.

The next moment the scene changed and he was battling Pein, they were destroying things. He lost but his wild berserker kyuubi form had nearly won. Until he suddenly seemed to turn completely black and purple with this void stuff, and then collapse in on himself.

How was he viewing this? this wasn't a memory.

He suddenly saw a rapid images flicking past his view, too fast to tell what they were besides a large quantity of memories.

Naruto gasped as he was back in the dark antechamber, now looking on three people in front of him, all judging him for everything he was worth.

A raspy voice spoke up, "Do you want to join the League of Legends, Naruto?"

Naruto was panting for breath at the severity of the realism involved in those 'memories', "What is this League?"

"It's a culmination of people that help protect the balance of nations in the world. So that there is no war, no destruction, no loss of life. Just a game with those who win and those who lose."

"Sounds ridiculous and too good to be true. But it also sounds fun, right up my ally honestly."

A woman spoke up this time, "Very good, how does it feel to expose your mind like this?"

Naruto waved them off, "My past is nothing I care for anymore, I have moved on. And I have grown stronger from it. I have nothing to hide in my mind."

With that, the people disappeared in a mist and the antechamber's wooden door reopened on its own.

A loud raspy-male voice was heard overhead, not really coming from anywhere in particular; "This is a special world-announcement: There is a new champion that has arrived in the League of Legends, with association to Ionia and the Void. Welcome Naruto Uzumaki, the Fox Ninja."

* * *

><p>AN: The "**Perfect Tailed Beast Cloak**" is the same one as the avatar pic of this fic. Any questions, skeptics, or whatever; feel free to contact me about them! I love to answer questions. And if there are ANY errors in any of my chapters (excluding the author's notes, I don't proof-read these) please alert me! I will try fix it ASAP!

As for things I think will be brought up by skeptics at least semi-often;

1. **Not everybody died in Pein's invasion, so why didn't Naruto sense them in his Sage Mode, or realize that some people were still alive and watching his battle with Pein?  
><strong>

-This actually isn't hard at all to explain, the reason why is because Naruto was fighting and battling Pein. He had to focus on the enemy and didn't have time to notice anyone else around. And by the time he started believing everyone to be dead, his sage mode was already gone/disrupted, meaning he couldn't tell if they were alive or not. And since he was strapped to the ground with no way to move, he couldn't look to see if he could find anyone watching.

2. **Decades to travel between dimensions? With a technique that instantaneously teleports along with a multidimensional god intervening? Does the god also have to travel decades to get to the nearest dimension? I don't buy it.**

-Fine, you caught me. I could make some excuse with the vastness of the distance between dimensions. But considering they had a multidimensional, teleporting God's help... I guess how horrible an excuse is that. Yes, I wanted time for Kyuubi and Naruto to develop a bond, enough time for Kyuubi to get over Naruto's humanity, and Naruto to get over her being a serial-mass murderer (kinda').

3. **Why Ionia?**

-Ahri. Fin', done, kaput. I wanted an easy, direct route to that. Next.

4. **Why not a longer League Judgement? To make it closer to a real background.**

-Riot doesn't make League Judgements anymore, actually they're getting rid of the Institue of War I hear, so I don't think it's good to say a "real" background. But I understand that I got lazy and I could do more. But I actually think that due to Naruto's background and the ambient energy around him (revealed later) that his mind is very difficult to read.

5. **Is this a harem?**

-Yes. I don't like doing them because it's unrealistic and quite unnerving to write for me. But I couldn't help the opportunity to do a foxy harem. :3 *squee~*

6. **Do you have a complete outline for this story so you don't abandon it?**

-I do. I wont. But updates can sometimes be slow when I'm in tense situations. I'm nearing finals again, so I'm more than a little afraid for my work load right now. But I promise I am trying!

7. **Why did you make this system for League? (Like, with the summoners voting on champions and stuff) And why did you put a trading dispute as a lower case?!**

-I made this system because it seemed fun! And it made it so that Summoners have something of a role in the League. And there's a lot to be revealed about this world. But just know that there's issues to be revealed later. There's lots of territory disputes and the like, with not very many limitations from the League.

8. **Why did you quote that Naruto Episode? Why didn't you just begin with Naruto in his mind and start from there?**

-Because this way, it creates a better atmosphere and helps you guys get use to my writing style before the story actually "begins", a short prologue to my story you could say (though this whole chapter is kind of a prologue to be honest).

9. **Awfully convenient that Minato just happened to be working on that jutsu, and his wife just happens to know it also. And it just so happens to work.**

-Strictly speaking, that's not a question. But I get your meaning. And I actually thought about this and figured that it's something that makes at least a bit of sense. - What's the weakness for Minato's Hiraishin? He has to have a marker to "flash" (no matter how easy it is to get a marker near/on someone, it is a weakness). If he could decimate an enemy with this, think of what he could do if he didn't even need the marker on someone. He'd just need a seal on a scroll or on himself to "flash" somewhere, anywhere on a battlefield! - And that was what he was researching how to do. But as you saw, they had difficulties coming up with a mechanism to "flash" to a specific place, because there's no way to know without a "landing zone". Which is where the Death God comes in. And that is my excuse for that plot-pusher. =^,^= (Guilty as charged).

**The Fox Ninja v1.1 Patch Notes:**

_-Massive amounts of grammar fixes and misspelled word fixes.  
>-Fixed inconsistencies between the name "Pein" and "Pain", now there is only "Pein" (I hope).<br>__-Made Naruto's reason for leaving more realistic and not quite as stupid and unbelievable._  
><em>-Gave Kyuubi clothing (oops).<br>-Added bold lettering to abilities that should've had them, but didn't.  
>-Nerfed Irelia.<br>-Bug fixes to Azir.  
>-Adding more <em>_"counterplay".__  
>-Various other edits that I forgot to include in this list.<em>

**The Fox Ninja v1.1.1 Patch Notes:  
><strong>

_-Moved Patch Notes to the end of the chapter, as to avoid any small spoilers I was already trying to avoid.  
>-Added in the name "Patch Notes" to the patch notes, rather than just having the version of the chapter.<br>-Increased max level of laziness and procrastination for the writer of this story to 9001 from 9000, since 9000 is not "over 9000"._  
><em>-Fixed questions and answers to be a bit more readable and understandable.<em>


	2. Accommodating

"So, where am I suppose to find a place to stay?" asked a familiar blonde to the androgynous summoner in charge of helping champions settle down someplace safe – for themselves and others.

The room that they were in was a small one, tucked off to the side in the Institute of War. And like the rest of the institute, it was brilliant and glowing, a small piece of the shining gem of magic and civilization. The summoner was quick to answer the blonde's question.

"Ionia always provides for its champions, even if they just happen to crash land there. It's a really nice place, Ionia, lots of sites to see and everyone is like family there. But you'll find that many champions stay in Galrin, it's the smallest island in Ionia, just off the coast and away from the general public. I can teleport you there and get you all set up! It's really pretty and there's no way you can't love it... Actually I'm so confident that I'll teleport you right now!" The summoner got up from the seat and walked in close to Naruto, hardly giving Naruto time to react to the sudden statement.

"That's nice but why..." it was too late for Naruto to ask his question, because the summoner had already chanted and transported them to the small island within the realm of Ionia.

Naruto felt sick after the rushed transportation, but fortunately it was a lot better than the first time. The summoner quickly nudged Naruto on in his sickened state. Naruto quickly met a clerk-woman in the building, whose responsibility was to register the guests into their homes, either for rent or for permanent residence. Naruto was put through a few short-answer questions by the nice woman to make sure he was safe for the community, followed by the summoner presenting his League pass that served to prove that he was a summoner and that Naruto was the new Champion who was magically announced to the world minutes ago.

The clerk-woman explained the details of his stay, "You'll be residence number five. And this will be your key, don't lose it though, it's magically linked to your house so no one can enter it without being near it. And they're very difficult to replace; it's impossible to remove that magical link too. We always put very strong stuff up for champions of the League, knowing how paranoid many of you are." She gave a small laugh and handed Naruto the key to the house. The key looked like an ordinary wooden block. He guessed that there was no need for intricate shapes with this 'magic'. "So is there anything else I can help you with today?"

Naruto was shown to his house, which wasn't grandiose but seemed to be modest in size. The house suited him perfectly, especially when he compared the house to his previous home in the elemental nations, followed by a sewer that he lived in for decades... He loved his new home!

The heavily-cloaked summoner then began informing him of what he was entitled to as a champion on the walk toward the house, "Each champion has a budget, about a hundred gold pieces a week outside of housing expenses. If you're going to spend more than that, please tell either me or the League directly before you do, so that we can compensate accordingly. If you would like something abnormally fancy or any help maintaining weaponry that's 'beyond the norm' please come see me, I have lots of connections to those kinds of people. If you need any information about anything League related, or if you have any concerns or worries, or if you're generally upset with the rules here, come see me as well, I'm a very knowledgable person."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Naruto was about to let the summoner continue, when he remembered what he was going to ask before being teleported here, "And – umm... summoner?" The figure nodded, not giving an identifying name, "Why did you insist on bringing me here? You rushed me here really quickly without really asking me." Naruto was more than a little suspicious. This place had great living, security, (and given what he smelled in the halls) great food... it didn't add up to the summoner's insistence for him to live here.

"Well-" The summoner halted, realizing that this conversation was with a champion of the League, a sigh followed, "I'll be honest. Most people don't want to stay here anymore. People don't like the sheer _extrem__e intensity_that feminism holds here. Most men stay away because of it and those lively, hot-blooded women don't go anywhere without men, and normal people usually like good company so they stay away as well. So it's a cycle that leads to this wonderful place coming to ruin. I just happen to know the owner of this place and the owner is just a really nice person who would like to keep this place at a decent price for anyone to visit and taste luxury. Not only champions with their near-unlimited wealth. So I'm hoping that you could help the owner by toughing it out here and showing everyone that it's not so bad." The summoner was clearly nervous, but obviously not lying.

Naruto simply sighed, "Of course I'll stay here. But are females treated badly in this country? What do you mean by feminism not being liked by men?"

The summoner chuckled, "No, no, not like that at all. I'm sorry, women aren't treated anything like that here or anywhere really; it's just that the females here happen to be. Well... I'm sure you'll find out. It wont be hard to understand after you stay here for a bit."

Naruto looked blandly at the odd summoner, clearly not liking his lack of an answer, "So then..." Naruto looked at the key in his hands.

The summoner looked shocked for a moment, "Ahh! I'd almost forgotten to say! Those keys really aren't as hard to replace as she'd made it sound back there. This place keeps a spare key to every home, in case they have to call a summoner from the League to evict someone." The summoner took a moment to chuckle, "Never know if someone is going to rent a house for the night, then lock themselves inside with a lifetime supply of food and never leave again. No, bad business. So no funny stuff, okay? We generally have all of that covered." The summoner could have winked.

Naruto nodded again, he wasn't planning on trying anything illegal. He didn't even know what was illegal here. But he was sure he could find something on Ionian laws at a later time.

"But as a final tip from me, many champions in the League are not all that they seem, and many will take interest in you since you're the newbie here. Now that should be all. If you need to contact me, there's a magical circle in the residence with the capability of contacting me, it's on the wall of the kitchen and all you have to do is put your hand on the circle and say 'League helpline' and you'll be in business. And if you need to know anything about the League or Ionia, these two books should help you out with the basics that you'll need to know."

Naruto nodded in understanding and took the small novellas from the summoner. The summoner teleported in a show of blue light from the front yard of Naruto's new residence, heading back to the Institute of War with a job very well done.

Naruto looked at the door and realized there was no place for a key, or a wooden block as it would seem. Naruto reached for the door-nob and hoped for the best. As he touched the nob, it began to warm to the touch, probably something to do with this 'magic' thing that seems to run everything in this world. It's most likely something entirely different than chakra, but this 'magic' would be worth looking into. Regardless, he felt exhausted and decided that he would try to read some of the books on the League and Ionia before going to bed for the night.

-==Break==-

"So that's our new neighbor..." said a stern figure on the street. Staring at the home of one Naruto Uzumaki.

"It seems like it." said another sleek figure, mimicking the same action.

The stern figure furthered the conversation, "And here I thought a male would never have the gaul to live here."

A different figure with a horn on her head then came into the conversation, "Well he's not exactly from here, you know?"

"Oh ho? What do you know Soraka? Something juicy from his judgement we should know!?" Exclaimed the regal-most woman of the four.

Soraka replied, "You know I can't, Karma. It's against the oath."

"I know, I know, It's still so sad. He seems so interesting too." Karma seemed downed a bit.

"We all know he's going to represent Ionia at the match in three days, do you think he's ready for that?" The stern one brought up a valid point, everyone was going to be curious about what he could do.

The sleek figure jumped in to give her opinion on the matter, "Irelia, you know you can't count on new champions to be truly good at anything, especially male ones. They get full of themselves while people are adapting to how they fight, then they get slaughtered after all of the other champions understand their tricks and abilities, and then everyone forgets about them."

Karma couldn't help but to further the tailed-one's irritation, "Wow Ahri, harsh words. He seems like such a cheery guy too. You both have similar titles, you both share the whisker marks on your cheeks~! Oh, it's so cute!" Karma gushed.

Ahri wouldn't take being compared to someone so obviously green to their world, "Did you see how much he was smiling, he's probably royal and house-trained like all those Demacians are. There's no way we could have anything in common." Ahri couldn't believe that he could be anything like her.

Soraka decided that she'd try to clear a few things up, and while she may not reveal everything she knew about a champion, she could bring up things that were known already to the public, "Except you're forgetting the announcement, he's related somehow to the void. And we saw that his clothes were neon orange. No 'ninja' from anywhere would wear that; I think that he's poor and not from around here."

"Are you hinting toward something, Soraka?" Irelia smirked, catching how Soraka stated what she thought entirely about the new champion, outside of the information made public. A very gray-area move.

"Not at all, I'm only speculating and talking about my opinion. You can never really know for sure." Soraka winked at the girls, she may be forbade from telling or showing anyone directly, she can state opinions and subtly hint toward ideas.

"Well, we'll know tomorrow who's on our team. Voting ends tomorrow and almost every summoner waits until the last few days to vote in case of new champions like this. So expect him to be at your training tomorrow, Ahri." Karma ended the conversation, leaving Ahri with a small frown, knowing that she and him were guaranteed to be representing Ionia together.

-==Break==-

"So Kyuubi, what do you think so far?"

"**We don't know enough, of course. We're ****walking through ****a wild**** jungle**** blind here. We ****hardly**** know where we are, what the world looks like, what any of their technology is, or what this magic of theirs is capable of. I think we should try to stay low for the time being.**"

"That definitely makes sense, were the extra-sensory seals working well?"

Kyuubi was ecstatic, "**Oh they're fantastic! It's almost like I'm out there myself! Except I can't control anything, feel anything or...**" she trailed off as she reached some of the more negative aspects of it. She was grateful, but it wasn't being out there herself.

"I know Kyuubi, I'm trying to get it done. But for now we can only make your stay here as bearable as possible. For now, I can only give you two senses, hearing and seeing, I'm sorry. But I think that I may be able to make us a seal that will let me and you contact each other without me going unconscious!" Naruto wanted to really savor the suspense on this one, and waited for her to ask the question he knew she would ask.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, "**Really? How would that work?**" She was more than a little skeptical.

Naruto laughed a bit, "Well, you see. What we would have to do is..." Naruto explained how they would speak to each other through thought, what seals he used and how they could be expanded later on to be used even after she had her own body, if she would like. He went on saying about how their private and mundane thoughts, not directed toward each other, would be protected simply by the mechanisms of the seal. And in case of cataclysm, there was backup seals that would destroy the seal

should it get out of hand.

She was starry-eyed, it was definitely Uzumaki-level sealing. As they had both found out through Naruto's mother's techniques, Uzumakis were known for their creativity and ingenuity, which is why they excelled so well in seals and most all other shinobi arts, "**Wow, that is some impressive work, Naruto.**"

Naruto's hand went to rubbing the back of his head while he put on an impish grin, Naruto was taken aback by the uncommon praise of Kyuubi. Blushing he replied, "It's nothing really, I'll start setting it up tonight so it's ready for use in a few days. But I'm going to have to get some good rest for tomorrow so I can start learning more about where we're going from here."

As they had come to realize, Kyuubi still had no need to sleep after arriving in the world. Which made sense, since she never needed sleep anyways and she was still primarily a chakra-construct. As compared to the mostly-human Naruto, who now needed very little sleep, but still had to sleep most nights. "**Try not to work too hard on it, knowing you, you're probably going to get in some kind of ****trouble tomorrow, and you'll need your sleep.**" Kyuubi let Naruto go to his work while she went back to training on her fighting forms, pausing every so often to look over and see how he was doing.

-==Break==-

The next morning, Naruto got dressed and decided to go to this 'brunch' where they served food for all the home owners to promote 'neighborliness'. He thought it was a cool idea to get to know people, but from what that summoner said- well it couldn't hurt to meet his fellow neighbors.

Walking down the street, he came to the building where he'd originally been introduced to the neighborhood and to his home. Walking up to it and opening the door, he found the woman from yesterday that gave him the key to his new home. She brightened up at seeing him.

"Oho! Mr. Uzumaki, it's so nice to see you here. It's great that you decided to join us for our complimentary brunch." The woman gestured for him to follow her down the halls, "The others haven't arrived yet, but I'm sure they'll be here soon. Though they usually show up a bit earlier, but it shouldn't be a long wait at all if you wanted to see them." She smiled on, moving him along.

Opening the large set of double doors at least twice his size in height, the cafeteria looked like a long hall with another small door on the other end of the it, likely coming from the kitchen to serve food. There was a single round table currently in the middle of this, looking out of place in the larger facility, with only five chairs.

"I'm sorry if our tables and chairs don't live up to the expectation Mr. Uzumaki, but due to our shortage on people who stay here... I hope you can forgive us." The woman looked like she was worried he'd leave now, thinking he didn't already know about the shortage on guests. Or maybe that this implied they didn't have good service. Either way, Naruto would have to show her how misplaced her worry was.

"Oh don't worry about it, it looks lovely. Like a family table. I think it's great!" Naruto gave the woman a double thumbs up and a huge, bright smile of encouragement.

The woman gave a timid smile back and told Naruto to sit where he'd like to sit for his meal. Naruto decided to chose the seat that faced away from either end of the hall, as to avoid the awkwardness of watching as the other people staying here walked to the table, or the awkwardness of hearing them enter the hall but not seeing them until they sat at the table.

Naruto was then given a menu to order from. Which he told her not to give him until the others arrive, so he wouldn't seem rude in front of the others when he got his food when they were still ordering or waiting on theirs. The woman smiled again and laid down the menus in front of all the seats, "Here, at least you can look at the menu. The other four always get the same thing, so it wont be an issue for them." The waitress-clerk chuckled. She asked him if he was okay here by himself for the moment, with her leaving at his response.

**Half an hour later**

Naruto's upper body was half laying on the table at this point, nearly asleep with his head facing away from the front doors. Until Naruto's hearing began picking up on small sounds outside the door, starting with a laugh, then some words, "... Should be gone by now..."

"Yeah! I can't wait to eat! The food here's always so amazing!"

"You guys..."

The door opened and he could almost feel the glares immediately aimed at him. He took his head off of the table and stretched out his arms and legs by making them go ramrod straight, a few cracks following, and then let his limbs go limp. Turning his head to the side facing the opened door, he was greeted with the sight of four beautiful woman, all with very _defining_ features. One with a large horn jutting from her forehead, another with four elegant blades hovering by her head, the third with a silk kimono that molded to her skin, and finally a girl with – fox ears and tails? How... familiar.

He saw them strut over to their apparently usual seats with a pointed look at him. As they sat down, the fox-girl and the blade-girl noticeably shifted their seats further away from him. He suppose that the blade-girl did it so he didn't get hurt by her blades, and the fox-girl so she didn't- erm – get hair on him? He hoped he didn't smell that bad.

The waitress-clerk came back into the room and noticed them all sitting down and smiled. She took the orders of the women, presumably giving Naruto time to remember what he'd chosen to eat before his nap. After she left to deliver the orders the air became deathly silent, Naruto let out an exasperated sigh and felt all four women's eyes on him quickly. He couldn't even breath properly in this atmosphere. He needed an ice-breaker. But he didn't have any good ones; or any at all for that matter.

The waitress soon brought in the food for them all, he really didn't know what he got, but it looked delicious in the picture and it looked something like ramen. And if the smell was anything to go by, it may as well have been ramen!

The four women started eating conservatively the moment they got their food, with a hopefully silent gulp, he muttered out a quick, "Thank you so much for the food" with a small inclination of the head toward the waitress, as was custom in _his_ homeland. Then ate slowly. The food was divine! But the company was not. And if he didn't act soon, then they'd no doubt leave and come even later or sooner next time! Avoiding him at all costs. So what to do?

Naruto stared at the most curious looking one of the four females, it was clear she was making an effort to avoid eye-contact. But eventually failed, at which points the first words were said between those at the table.

"You do know that it's _rude_ to stare at people, don't you?" The woman spat venomously.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry!" Naruto shut his eyes and gave his good ol' foxy grin at the fox-woman. Unwilling to let the conversation go, he pressed forward, "So... what are you? Some kind of cat-lady?"

The woman's gaze suddenly intensified, and the others looked shocked at what he said, but Naruto ignored this, he wanted to try and understand these people and what their big issue was. "_What?_" She gasped out, "I am part _fox_." The woman looked outraged at the mis-comparison.

Naruto ignored the signs that he should back off and decided to dig deeper, "But you look like a cat; bushy tails, slit eyes, sharp nails, whiskers, tall ears, and you even have the fur color of a cat!"

"I. Am. Part. Fox!" She looked about ready to attempt murder at that point, any sane male would back off and let things simmer down, but Naruto couldn't.

"I don't think so." Waiting for a moment to catch a train of thought, _any_ train, "All...-umm. Foxes have orange fur! All the ones I know do, at least. Your fur is white, so that's impossible!" Even he realized the absolute stupidity of that statement.

"You retard. You're the _'Fox Ninja'_!?" She said with pure contempt, "Don't you know what a fox looks like? You have whiskers to don't you?! Well I doubt you're a cat-fox ninja-thing because of that! I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox, Ahri! And **I**. **Am not**. **A cat!**" Ahri had raised up her **O****rb of ****D****eception**, the boy's eyes shifted to it immediately and stared at it in shock for a moment before waving his hands out in front of him as if asking her to stop.

"Woah. Woah! I'm sorry!" Fortunately, common sense returned to Naruto that he'd gone too far with the whole 'ice-breaking' thing, and now would likely never repair relations with them. It was depressing really. The woman, Ahri, went back to her meal and eating it, the taste seemingly more bitter now after that little debacle. Naruto whispered out in a small voice, "It was just a joke..."

Ahri was up in arms in the next beat of a heart, "**What was that!?** I'm some joke now? Is that it? I'm just some funny, tail-end of a bad one-liner?!" Ahri was absolutely livid. Naruto saw the other females looking on abhorrently at the scene.

He was completely shocked at how horrible that all turned out, from having them hating him and wanting to ignore him to now hating him and wanting to murder him. There was no Kyuubi involved this time, no one else to blame, no one died for love and sacrificed themselves. They hated him for him, pure and simple. If he couldn't even make friends with these few people, how was he suppose to deal with all the other oddities of this world, the strange creatures that summoner's book mentioned. He was doomed here. And he wouldn't take just sitting here and receiving all of this in such an unfriendly environment, his fight or flight insticts kicked in.

Ahri continued on, "You're just some stupid-" And Naruto vanished in a burst of flame before he could hear anymore of it. Luckily the table didn't catch on fire.

The room was silent.

-==View Change==-

"...I'm just some funny, tail-end of a bad one-liner?!" The words were spat out, and every female at the table was struck by the whipping Ahri was attempting to give the young-man. Her **Orb of Deception** in hand, she struck out with every cursed word she had against him, "You're just some stupid-!" In these moments, every female but the fox currently throttling the boy noticed the broken look dawning on the boy's face, despair etching itself into every feature of his expression, and hopelessness manifesting in every contour of his lining.

The boy suddenly collapsed inwards in a show of flames, popping out of existence from the room. And nobody spoke a word.

And for what felt like minutes still longer, nobody spoke. If only now to allow Ahri time to cool off after a rough verbal abusing she'd given out in her rage.

Until, "Well, that ought to show him right. What a wimp of a man, running away after a few words. Can't even stand there and face me. Coward." Ahri seemed almost pleased with herself.

"Ahri, that was too harsh." Soraka said, looking disapprovingly at her, "You need to apologize to him."

A stab went through Ahri's heart at the disapproval of one of her closest friends, "Why would I do that? He had it coming."

"You don't know anything about him, Ahri. What I'm telling you is that I know he didn't deserve what you did to him." Soraka's look was sharper than her horn.

Ahri couldn't believe what she was hearing from her friend, disapproval at bad mouthing some random guy? None of them had ever expressed disapproval for it before, "Oh? Well could you tell me about him then? No!? You have your oath Soraka! It's not that I don't trust you or anything, but I really don't care if he gets hurt or not, he's gone and I'm happy about it."

Soraka raised a finger to her, as if pointing to a flaw in her idea, "He's not gone though. He has nowhere else to go, no one else to go to. From what little I know about him, he's going to seek out the safest place he knows of. He's probably going to hole up in his home and there will be nothing you can do about it." Irelia and Karma were astounded at the lashing Soraka was giving to protect this random male; serious arguing and bickering of any kind was uncommon between their close-knit group. But at this point, they were beginning to wonder what Soraka had seen in this Fox Ninja.

"Fine. I'm going to _apologize_ to him later." Ahri looked frustrated with Soraka, but Soraka was happy that Ahri was coming around. While Irelia and Karma looked nervous about what Ahri's _apologizing_ meant.

And all the while this was going on, the waitress in the background looked piercingly at the females, disgust apparent in her features.

-==Break==-

After Naruto's abrupt departure using his **Flame ****Shunshin** he rushed to his home, went into and closed the door to his bedroom, and then tried to sleep. But when sleep would not come to him, he got up and submerged himself in thought and readings around the house. After that, he couldn't stay still, constantly doing something and keeping tears at bay from his horrid failure at the morning's brunch. He missed Kyuubi, after spending so long with her all those years, he needed her to be near him, but he couldn't sleep to talk to Kyuubi, he was too frustrated, too horrified. And if he was honest, he didn't want to see Kyuubi's face, he didn't want to know if she thought he was a moron as well.

Naruto decided that he would relax for a moment, and he tried to think rationally about what he would do next.

He knew what he should do, no matter how much she hated him, or the others, he had to apologize. If he apologized maybe he could go back to them ignoring him and leaving him be like they never met. At least that way he could go outside of his house without feeling guilty or fearing taunts and jeers.

Naruto's plan was that he would go back to the cafeteria and apologize to Ahri, and hopefully she wouldn't blow him to pieces with her **Rasengan**. Which brought up the question, how did she learn how to make a **Rasengan**? Did she have chakra? It didn't look like it was spinning, it looked really malleable. Did it have to do with this magic stuff?

He sighed, the kind of things he'd never know because he screwed up everything with them. He'd be hated by them, living in an environment where most of the few people there hated him. And he couldn't even leave because he told that summoner he would try to live here.

…

But that's why he was going to apologize to her! Yes, he could do that.

After Naruto stepped outside, he found out that it was already well into the evening. He must've lost track of time in his fit of depression.

Now he had to figure out where her house was. And there's no better way than to ask around.

Naruto started off by going to the main building to go and ask the clerk-waitress there if she knew, but their closing hours ended a while ago.

So he'd try to knock on each and every house until he found her, or someone who would tell him.

Starting at house number one, he knocked on the door and found the girl with the four blades, she refused to tell him anything. Actually she just stared at him a moment and slammed the door right back in his face.

House number two then. He found the girl with the silk kimono. Second verse, same as the first. Stare at him. Slammed door. Feelings hurt. Moving along.

On to house number three! Finding the girl with a horn, she actually decided to hear him out. Actually her voice sounded very familiar for some reason. Something to think about later.

The woman introduced herself as Soraka, the Starchild. She welcomed him to the neighborhood and apologized for the other girl's lack of manners toward him, that they weren't use to having a man around the town. Naruto brushed it off and asked if she could tell him where Ahri's house was so he could apologize to her about his stupidity, that he just wanted to break the uncomfortable silence this morning.

Soraka smiled and pointed at the second to last house on the street, "House number nine, she stays there."

Naruto nodded gratefully and decided to ask why nobody lived in house four. Apparently it's because Ahri wanted to stay in house number nine, but as to why Naruto didn't get it, probably as a buffer zone between Naruto and the women in the other houses. Naruto thanked Soraka again and wished her a good night. And rushed over to house nine.

-==View Change==-

Ahri was currently getting ready to go out on a night of havoc. She was making herself out to be as beautiful as she could be. After all, girls needed to look their best on _apology_ dates, right?

Getting up to leave her house for house number five, she stopped as she heard a knock on the door. Thinking that is was likely either Karma or Irelia to tell her how stupid what she was doing was, she went over and opened the door.

"If you guys are here to-" Ahri paused, noticing it wasn't her friends. But rather, it was the blonde from earlier. Ahri almost had a slight panic attack, did her friends tell him about her idea? Would he attack her? The panic inside of her was reaching higher and higher levels, almost to the point where she didn't hear what the boy said. "Say again?"

Naruto seemed to look off to the side and breathe in. Naruto bowed low at a ninety degree angle, his head looking back at his own knees, "I'm here to apologize for what I did earlier. It was stupid of me for doing that and I have no excuse. I wanted to ask if you could ever forgive me for what I did and ignore my stay here."

Ahri's eyes widened at his bowed position, his apology was undoubtably sincere and he said everything that she would want to hear, but she was too prideful. If neither Karma or Irelia talked her out of it yet, they must approve of what she was doing, she couldn't go back now. Especially after spending all this time getting ready! Ahri continued to look at his nervous form, too nervous to even stop bowing, "Fine, fine. I forgive you." Ahri said in a bland tone, "But~." Ahri started saying slyly, "I need to apologize to you now, for how I acted."

Naruto came up from his bowed position and shook his head, "Please no, the way you acted was perfectly reasonable. I obviously offended you an-" Naruto was interrupted by Ahri pulling him by one of his arms into the house and sitting him on her living room couch.

"I insist~" Ahri continued, "I'll be back with something to drink."

Naruto was uncomfortable, this house looked quite a bit like his own, the only difference was that the walls were painted a pretty light blue instead of the bland white at his house. Well, he was actually really uncomfortable since one of the girls that was suppose to hate him, the one that should hate him the most actually, was now happy with him and trying to apologize as best she could. Is this how this world worked? Hatred comes and goes like the wind as long as you apologize? Is that was the Death God thought this place would be a paradise? There were so many questions he had about this world.

Ahri came back in the room with what looked to be some kind of tea, "It's my own recipe, I really like it myself. But it's quite a bit of work to make another cup, so I would like you to try it. So far you're the only person I've ever made this for, so tell me what you think." Ahri had a sincere smile on and handed Naruto the cup. Afterwards, she went to the couch across from him and watched with gleeful eyes.

Naruto's instincts screamed out to him that everything about what she said sounded wrong, that her smile was wrong, the very air here was wrong. But he had to trust her, maybe it was a custom of the land and would make everything worse if he didn't accept. He put on a good face, and if worst came to worst-

Naruto drank the tea, giving him a warm feeling as it went down his throat. 'It's drugged' he immediately concluded.

Ahri's 'sincere' smile morphed into something more cheshire in nature, "So how do you like it~?" She giggled at his awed face.

Naruto looked up and smiled at her, "Very tasty, it's quite the recipe. Where'd you find it?" Naruto distracted her with the small conversation to give time for him to activate his mother's **Poison Purge Jutsu**, which expelled all sorts of drugs and poisons from a person's body. It's so effective that the great medic ninja Tsunade apparently used this religiously for alcohol. Of course, the Kyuubi's chakra he produced would destroy the drug on its own, but he preferred to take no chances here, this world's drugs could be different than theirs and he wanted every safety measure he could gather up.

Ahri replied, "I got it from a nun in Northern Ionia, she gave the recipe to me for just such an occasion. When I want to treat a guest with some hospitality~" Ahri giggled again, watching as Naruto's face flushed red. Ahri likely thought it was some combination between the embarrassment, the drug, and the pheromones in the air. In reality, it was actually the drug-purging taking effect in his system.

"Ahh, I see." Naruto also could feel his own face heating up. In the meantime, he needed to figure out what her motives were.

"So then~" Ahri smirked seductively, she got up and slowly crossed from her couch over to the one he was sitting on. Reaching him, she saddled his lap facing him. Putting a hand on Naruto's cheek, she giggled.

"How are you feeling~?" Ahri gyrated her hips a bit then came in close and asked whisperingly in his ear, "Would you like to play a game with me~?"

Naruto looked at her completely shocked, was this what she wanted to do? Why go through the process of trying to drug him? He was getting uncomfortable very fast and his eyes started burning up. "What are-"

Ahri silenced him by gliding her hand on his cheek over so that her index finger was over his lips. "Don't you trust me~?" She giggled again, a light seemingly shining on her from the other side of the room, "Lets have some _real_ fun~"

And at the end of that sentence, Naruto exploded into motion, knocking her off of him and instantly entering into his **Perfect Tailed Beast Cloak**. In this form, he started sensing her frustration with him over his lack of succumbing to her, and her hatred of him. Either he was mistaken and coital intimacy was how people got rid of their hatred in this world, or the summoner's previous advice was very applicable here. He saw the **Rasengan** orb right in the grasp of one of her tails, likely what was causing the light from behind her. Her **Rasengan** was obviously some kind of ability to be used offensively like his own **Rasengan**, considering how she held it up threateningly earlier.

Ahri stared shocked at the boy in front of her, who managed to not only break past her charms and allure, the thick pheromones in the air, and the extra-strong drug in the tea; but he was now leaking out life's _pure_ energy. The thing she needed most to survive, the thing that she'd been addicted to for so long now, the very thing that caused her to feel such _regret_! She hated that thing! She hated him! She hated all men who offered her their life's energy so _easily_, so _willingly_! But most of all, she really hated this _boy_ here who was now leaking such a precious energy every which way! She'd take it from him then! Take it all so he'd never waste such a precious thing as life ever again!

Naruto watched as the woman, Ahri, got up and straightened herself out. He watched as her emotions began getting more unstable with every passing moment, sinking into some sort of feral rage directed straight at him. She carried the ball in her hand, and he watched as it moved around her hand slowly, until she struck out with the ball soaring straight at him in a line.

Naruto thought quickly, and formed a **Rasengan** in the palm of his hand and met the pseudo-mockery mid-flight, hitting it straight back to Ahri. Ahri looked up shocked at him, now growing even more furious at the failed attempt on his life, due to a technique that looked so much like hers.

Ahri activated her **Foxfire** technique, conjuring three floating flames that moved around her, and rushed at Naruto with her **Orb of Deception** in hand, planning on delivering her abilities at close range where there'd never be a chance at him dodging them.

Only for Naruto to think ahead of her, as he seemed to move faster than she could react. He dove low and put his hand on her stomach, pumping chakra into all of the chakra point in his flat palm, he blasted her upward, causing her to hit the ceiling.

Ahri is a champion of the League of Legends, and while hitting the magically-reinforced ceiling did hurt, it wouldn't take her out of her searing rage. As she hit, she began to use one of her special techniques, the **Spirit Rush**, where she moved as particles of the very life energy this boy wasted so haphazardly, she basically teleported from one place to another in less than a blink of an eye. Using this ability, she hit the ceiling and immediately rebounded with the use of her **Spirit Rush**, she was under the boy with her **Foxfire **and **Orb of Deception** hurling toward him faster than he could register.

And yet when they hit the boy, he vanished in a puff of smoke leaving her abilities to hit the spot she'd used her **Spirit Rush** from. What kind of illusion was this?

Ahri looked around for any signs of the boy, her sights not picking up on anything and her nose no longer smelling anything of use from the singed ceiling. It was completely quiet and her sixth sense for life energy was so bogged down by his expulsion of so much of it that it was useless in tracking him.

Ahri's bloodthirsty mind began calming down and her feral pursuit came to a close. She sighed in agony as she thought over what she did and how stupid it was of her to do it. She made an enemy of the new champion of the League, one she'd have to work with tomorrow. She'd tried to kill him against League regulation out of spite for what? Being alive? Annoying her? So what if his life force was the strongest she'd ever seen _ever_. It was no reason to kill him to take it, a kiss has always been more than enough to steal the energy of any normal person, yet she felt she had to toy with this one because... because she was jealous? Maybe because he could be like her-

Ahri's ears perked up as she suddenly heard the door open and slam shut. That little-, of course he couldn't have escaped her house. There were magical barriers preventing anyone from leaving through anywhere but the front door. And he couldn't escape without opening it, so he must have hidden... But where could he have? Could he go invisible? She sighed...

It was stuff she'd never know because she screwed up everything with him. She'd be hated by the only man to ever resist her charms, to be above the rest. The only man to be full of so much life and energy!

But he was a dirty, rotten man. And like all men, he probably only saw her as an object, or a trophy to be won. Or maybe he was one of those men who saw her as some kind of whore or just weak-willed in general. Though it didn't help disprove that after she drugged him with some serious aphrodisiacs, filled the air with a large density of pheromones, and used some of her most powerful charm illusions on him. Though that begged the question how he got out of it all. He'd have to be immune to drugs to get out of the aphrodisiac. He'd have to be immune to either biological chemicals or just be immune to his biology in general, and while he seems young, he wasn't _that_ young- not from what she felt... And he'd also have to be immune to illusions as well.

For a champion to be so strong and to be immune or resistant to so many things, it made her wonder if they had a new tank champion in the League. And she prayed it wasn't another Taric, though that may explain how he was immune to everything. No, she doubted it. He may have tried to hide it, but he definitely took in an eyeful when he got here.

Maybe she was beginning to lose her looks. No, that was definitely impossible. As she'd learned through the years, aging wasn't really much of an issue for her as long as she had plenty of life energy left. It would sustain her body's life force as long as she still had some left.

But she was getting off track. The boy, she was definitely certain he wasn't like all the other men. He didn't treat her like dirt, he didn't taunt her or badmouth her during their fight, he definitely was very stupid if the morning was anything to go by. But most importantly, he didn't take the bait she was practically thrusting out for him, any other male would think she was coming onto him, but only he picked up on everything. While the drug, the chemicals, and the illusion didn't work, any normal male would easily think she was needy and coming onto them and go for it; but he didn't. It was exhilarating.

But that was beyond her, he hated her now no doubt and she blew her chance with what may be the best guy she'd every found. She was going to be living near a guy who was amazing, but hated her completely. Irelia and Karma were going to have a field day. And Soraka... oh Soraka.

But the boy's, Naruto if she recalled, abilities were mostly unknown to her. She recognized that sphere, it was so much like her **Orb of Deception**, but it was spinning. It was spinning in so many different directions, how did he do that? It hit hers and sent it flying back with no trouble at all. It was scary, how all the lives she'd taken accumulated into this orb, but didn't even come close to the power of his. How many lives did he take? Was he actually a sociopath? No, he would have taken her orb from her and absorbed it into his own and increased his own power. Which begged the question, where did he keep his orb? It just came from nowhere!

-==Break==-

The sleepless night was long with questions for Ahri. As she focussed more on the blonde fox, the more curious and obsessed she became.

The morning arrived and Ahri had gotten no sleep before going to meet her friends at their usual meeting place in front of the cafeteria.

-==In Front of the Door to the Cafeteria==-

Soraka looked up and noticed that their usual foxy friend had arrived, "Hey Ahri, how are- oh wow, did you sleep at all last night?"

Karma and Irelia looked back to Ahri and noticed how tired she looked, "Uhm, I hate to jump to conclusions here but I believe that we all deserve to know this, was he really that good?" Karma smirked, knowing that what she said was completely impossible knowing their friend – most likely. But it did make her wonder what did happen last night, Ahri was never like this after sucking the life energy out of a guy. They continued talking while walking over to the table, which was oddly lacking of a certain blonde.

"Oh shut up Karma, I couldn't sleep well." Ahri didn't feel in the mood for silly word games or stalling the issue, they all sat down at the table and she thought over what to say. She decided that they were curious and that she'd had more than her fill of unfulfilled curiosity last night, "I failed, Naruto was immune to the drug, to the pheromones, to my charm illusion, and to me in general. I don't understand him." Ahri laid her head down on the table in shame for what happened.

Soraka looked completely befuddled with her mutilated expression, but said nothing in return, as did the other two stupefied females who seemed further confused since the blonde wasn't here. The common thought between the two knowing females was if Naruto had left or not.

Ahri's eyes were watering, "I'm sorry, Soraka. I lied to you, I wanted to end him, I didn't like him and I thought that I hadn't gotten any new life energy in a while so I thought that maybe I could get away with sucking it out of him. But he was just so... I don't _understand_! He's immune to everything I do and he was so fast, cunning. He defeated me so e-eas-ily. He- he even has a better-bet-better orb than me." When Ahri looked up from her head-down position, she had tears streaking down her face with her eyes more red than white or yellow. It shocked her friends beyond believe, they'd never seen the normally pacified fox cry before or be so emotionally invested in something.

Soraka decided to speak, "It was awfully stupid what you tried to do, if you'd succeeded, you know what the punishment is for killing another champion." Soraka pointed out to her, but she sighed. She would lecture the poor fox later, right now she needed friends, "So what happened Ahri? Tell us everything."

Ahri stared at her and tried to wipe off the tears and the salt trails, she started explaining, "So it first started when he knocked on my door. I was getting ready to go over to his house and do the deed, but he showed up to mine first because he wanted to apologize. He sounded so sincere when he apologized too, he said everything just the way I wanted to hear it, but I didn't care. I invited him in and decided that if he was bold enough to come to my home, that I would pull out all the stops. I started using my natural pheromones with my usual magical methods; he should be at least part-fox too, so he'd be affected quickly and easily. I also went and made him my special herbal tea with extra aphrodisiac mixed into it. And when I knew both of those should have been set in place, I walked up to him, sat on his lap, and cast a direct charm-illusion on him-"

"Wait, hold on." Called out Irelia, "Were both of you talking during this? Or was he quiet?"

Ahri was confused with the question, but she knew Irelia wouldn't ask something pointless and was going somewhere with it, "Uhm, yeah we were talking. He was really nervous and asked a quick question or two after he drank it. I think he asked where I got it and... no I think that was it. He was really quite during most of it."

Karma looked at Irelia, "Seems pretty normal to ask that when you get some good tasting tea, and since he was nervous I can see him being really quiet."

"But he asked that right after drinking the tea, didn't he, then never took another drink again?" Ahri nodded slowly at Irelia, wondering what she was on about, "Maybe he did ask to know where it came from because he was curious, but I think that most people would've savored the taste a bit more and drank more of the tea before asking that question to you. And more so, they definitely would've had to drink more of it after asking the question if they liked it." The other three girls seems thoughtful at that and let Irelia continue with the importance of this, "If that's how it happened, I definitely think he knew about it being drugged, if only after he drank it. He needed to distract Ahri from the fact he was putting it to the side, so he asked a natural question to distract her from him not wanting to drink more.

"He must have some way to purge the drug out of his system then, he couldn't be completely immune to it, otherwise he would've kept drinking it to make it easier on himself."

The others mentally applauded Irelia's thought and agreed with her, "And that's great to know if on the off chance-" But Karma was interrupted by Soraka.

"Please continue Ahri, we'd all like to know the rest."

Ahri shrugged off the nervousness and continued, "So I applied my charm, I worked my usual 'wonders' and everything seemed to be going fantastic. His face looked flush, he was rigid and nervous, I prepared my **Orb of Deception** behind me on the off chance he got difficult when I began sucking out his life energy. But suddenly he burst up, in this yellow-orange... veil or cloak, I suppose is what I could call it. He had all these strange black lines and markings all over him and a jacket that looked destroyed and cut up."

Ahri began panting at the memory of the pure energy that flowed through her at that moment, but she continued through the memory.

"He was leaking out pure energy, life energy. The thing I need so much and the stuff I'm addicted to, he radiated so much of it everywhere. I think my house still has a bunch of residue that I can't do anything with because I can't figure out how to absorb it. But he was in this cloak-thing, and I got scared, or maybe jealous, and I threw out my **Orb of Deception** at him to try and kill him. I expected him to dodge, or since he's a champion, live even. But instead what he did was make his own **Orb of Deception**, and deflect mine back at me with no issues at all!"

Ahri was ready to cry remembering that moment, she shouldn't have brushed that off, that should've brought up alarm bells about how strong he was.

"His orb was spinning, but not just spinning. It was spinning in different directions, it was like it had layers in it that each spun its own way, and it was made of such pure energy, it was scary. Even scarier was when he moved so swiftly and gracefully and got right up close to me. He put his palm on my stomach and used his own internal life energy to shoot me up like a rocket and hit the ceiling." Ahri rolled her shoulders, "I decided that I needed to use my **Spirit Rush** and went underneath him, hitting him with it and my **Foxfire** and my **Orb o****f**** Deception**. But when they hit, he burst into smoke and I couldn't find him. A few minutes later while I was trapped in my thoughts, I heard him walk right out the front door and actually escape me. I spent the rest of the night thinking about everything that went wrong, everything I could think of that I should've done, what he tried to do, everything that I could think of that had to do with him."

Soraka stared knowingly at her, "You want to understand him, don't you?"

"Understand him? I don't want that anymore, I want to _know _him. Soraka, is there anything you could tell me at all? Anything?" Ahri looked pleadingly at her horned friend, still with watery red eyes that looked like they'd cry blood if the tears spilt.

"Ahri, I can't tell you anything because of my oath. However, nothing prevents me from _showing_ you." Soraka smiled at Ahri. Soraka knew that this was also against her oath, but it was a less severe offense by far.

Irelia and Karma looked like Braum himself had come and frozen them in blocks of ice, but then broke their way out of it and requested permission to tag along, "Soraka, could we come as well?"

Soraka stared at them and sighed loudly, "I'm sorry, but this is going to have to be something I share with Ahri here alone. But I don't think you both need to know about Naruto anyways, you both don't have a crush on him like our dear Ahri does." The three of them laughed at Ahri's expense.

Ahri's eyes had since cleared up slightly but still looked completely exhausted, "I just want to know..."

The others looked sadly at their friend, not knowing what to make of this new side to her.

Soraka decided that if Ahri and her were going to do this, they would have to do it now and alone.

-==Break==-

Soraka guided Ahri over to her own house, number three, to show Ahri who Naruto was.

In Soraka's living room, a couch looking very much similar to the one Naruto sat on, a pale tan color, was where Ahri was told to sit while Soraka prepared.

Soraka began by putting her hands to Ahri's temples; asking afterward for Ahri to close her eyes. Soraka started muttering an incoherent incantation for the spell she was going to use.

A moment later, Ahri was in a large expansive room full of doors with her eyes wide open. The room was made of pure white marble, cool to the touch. The room lacked any distinctive features, as if the whole box was made from a single block of marble. The only interesting things were the doors, each one seemed to have a different kind of wood or varying types of metal, one even looked like it was a woolen door?

Soraka appeared next to her, "Ahri, this way." Soraka began walking toward the closest door on the left, a door made of solid gold.

And it was apparently heavy, Soraka seemed to struggle getting the door opened enough for them to slip through, "I could help, Soraka?"

"No, Ahri. It's fine, it's just something I have to do on my own." Soraka wasn't use to sharing secrets, it seemed to be a literal strain on her to open up a secret to someone else. After the door was finally opened, they both went in further.

Ahri was at a loss, "Where are we?"

"Well this entire place is my mind, a sort of representation of it. And we are in my memories of all I have about Naruto Uzumaki, our Fox Ninja." Soraka trudged along ahead, the light was very bright at the end of the hall they were going down, but Soraka seemed to understand where they were heading.

"Why is it so bright in here?" Ahri was getting annoyed by having to nearly hold hands with Soraka to get through the tunnel.

Soraka was hesitant to answer Ahri's question, but answered nonetheless, "The entirety of this place represents my mind, and this place here represents my memories. This is a direct representation to my feelings on these memories."

Ahri was wide eyed and awed, "But this room is so bright, and the door was solid gold! Are these memories that amazing?"

"Kinda'. Now we're almost there." Soraka stopped, causing Ahri to falter in step. But before Ahri could question her, Soraka needed to make something clear, "I need you to promise me something Ahri. That no matter what you see here, you will never let it affect your judgement of him. He's a strong man who doesn't his past brought up in any conversation. He doesn't care for any of his past anymore after coming to Runeterra." Ahri remained silent, but Soraka could tell that she was listening intently, "In the League judgement, we chose a few moments that seemed emotional, iconic, and painful; we had him relive those memories. Yet those memories didn't even phase him. He told us immediately that none of those events define him anymore, because they're in the _past._

Soraka continued on, "And I'm letting you know now, that these are those memories we saw." Soraka guided Ahri forward until they both suddenly saw light.

-==Break==-

"I'm sorry Naruto, you failed..."

…

"This is your second try Naruto, I'm sure you'll pass."

"I'm sorry Naruto, you failed again."

…

"Naruto, _you failed_!"

…

"You, Naruto, you **are the Demon Fox**! And I'll kill you to avenge the thousands you've massacred!"

…

"What's the loser doing here?"

"Yeah, I thought he flunked out yesterday with the lowest scores out of everyone here..."

"Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

…

"I thought I hired actually shinobi, these are just a bunch of punk brats."

"My name's Tazuna, and I'm the super bridge builder of Wave country."

…

"Hm, loser, you scared or something? Scaredy-cat."

…

A bestial roar at the loss of a friend, "I'll _**kill you**_!"

…

A preliminary match between family, "Hinata! You can do it!"

…

"Neji, you're wrong. If everything is predestined, then I'll fight it! I don't care what it takes, I will become hokage!"

…

"Gaara – I know what you're feeling right now. You're hurt and alone. You've felt the stares, everyone wishing you'd disappear. I don't know how much pain you've felt until now, but you and me Gaara, we have each other. So you can't lose yourself to the darkness. It's how I get stronger Gaara, with people behind me, supporting me."

A different boy spoke up a bit later, "Temari, Kankuro. Let's go home. And... I'm sorry, for everything."

…

"You're coming back home with me, Sasuke! **Rasengan!**"

"**Chidori!**"

…

"Hello Leaf Village! Naruto Uzumaki has finally returned!"

…

"Gaara! You bastard, give Gaara back to us!"

…

"Who gives you the right to call Sasuke yours! **Rooahhrr!**"

…

A girl gasped, "Sasuke..."

…

"The world will know real pain. The fear instilled by that pain would prevent wars. And the world would be on the road to stability and peace."

"But that kind of peace... It's nothing but a fake!"

…

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes. Know pain."

-==Break==-

Ahri was suddenly back sitting on the living room couch of Soraka's house. What happened?

Ahri looked at the exhausted Soraka, who looked like she was nearly about to pass out, "Soraka, what was that. That made no sense... Just some voices, a few images, scenes." Ahri shook her head, "I could hardly make out anything."

Soraka was looking down at the ground in exhaustion, "That's how the League judgement works. We siphon out as many memories as we can in the few moments when champions first enter, then one of us speaks to give the others time to sort through the memories. Each decides on a defining or emotional moment in their life and makes them relive it. The issue with Naruto was that there was too much, too many defining moments, too much lifetime to accurately go through. There were holes, giant gaping ones that we couldn't access at all too. That's not normal, even traumatically suppressed memories we could gather, but we couldn't see those. In the end, this was all we managed to extract from his mind collectively.

"Naruto is by far the most terrifying champion we've seen yet, but I have no doubt he's in the League for only good intentions. He's a pure soul who wants friends and trust in a world so foreign to him." Soraka looked at Ahri. "You know what I know now, which isn't as much as you'd hoped, I can see. But it is all we have."

"Soraka, thank you. It's not as much as I wanted, but you're right as always." Ahri gave a little smile at that, "And I think I have more questions now than ever. But at least I know now that I have to go straight to the source to find out what I need. Thank you again Soraka" Ahri made to get up and leave.

"You should probably get home though, no doubt your letter has arrived." Soraka managed a smile back at Ahri through her exhausted look.

Ahri nodded at the moonchild and left the house so that Soraka could rest in her own home.

Ahri trudged slowly down the path between the houses and paused as she was about to pass house number five. Who was she kidding about talking to Naruto. What was she going to do? Walk up to the house and demand answers from him? He'd laugh at her for bringing up his supposedly 'unimportant past', or maybe he'd even just sneer and hate her more for being pushy or something.

She considered maybe going up to the door and apologizing to him to make up for what she did, truly apologize this time. But there was no way he would accept it, no way he could forgive her. No matter how of a soul he may be, nobody could forgive her for what she did.

Ahri did notice that there was no floating, glowing, blue letter in front of the door of the house though. Had the letters not come yet? That was impossible, the League was always so tight on the timing of those. Which means that either he wasn't voted to be on the team, he'd already picked it up, or he'd already moved away. She didn't really know which of those options were good and which were bad.

Continuing walking down the path, she saw that she had gotten her letter. She grabbed it on her way inside and began reading through it. Ignoring the League's normal theatrics with the letter.

-==Hours Earlier==-

Naruto rushed to his house at the speed of lightning, coming to a near skidding halt. He didn't slow down enough though, and hit his whiskered face on the front door. Ignoring the feeling of a bloody nose, he quickly opened his door, and rushed inside to safety.

Naruto took a few moments to collect himself and straighten out what he thought had happened. But there was no time apparently, as the moment he closed his front door he already began passing out. He fell backwards onto the tiled floor, registering some pain that he felt on the back of his head before he totally blacked out.

-==Break==-

Naruto woke up in the sewers of his mind, the waters being slightly higher now as compared to when he was here the previous night.

Looking around he saw a red blur racing toward him from his left at break-neck speeds. And Naruto had barely anytime to shout out so much as an exclamation, "Wh-ahh?!"

Naruto was taken down in a second by the blur, who Naruto recognized as the only other person in his mind, Kyuubi. Naruto was the recipient of a brutal onslaught of closed fist punches. Any attempt to stop her was met with a various growls and struggles by Kyuubi. Naruto didn't suffer any real injuries fortunately, but after a few more moments of this senselessness from Kyuubi, Naruto grabbed her arms and flipped her on her back so that he was staring down from above her.

As they both began to gain their breath and Kyuubi began calming down from her feral state, Naruto began with the most obvious question, "What was that for?"

Kyuubi looked up at him, narrowing her eyes and staring purposefully back. She tried to remove his hands and legs from pinning her down, but Naruto wouldn't yield until he had his answer. Kyuubi relaxed and looked away from the intimidating figure above her, lifelessly she spoke, "**It's not important.**"

"How can it not be important! You came over here, running at me like the apocalypse was at your heels, you tackle me down and try to beat me into the floor! This wasn't some surprise sparing lesson, this wasn't some sort of stealth training or practice of any kind." Naruto immediately interjected, he was concerned for Kyuubi beyond a doubt, but given what he'd gone through mere minutes before, being nearly killed or raped by that Kyuubi lookalike. He was now wondering what was going on with Kyuubi herself.

Kyuubi continued to look away, she refused so say anything.

The figure above her didn't seem to take her answer, "Kyuubi, you must be frustrated about something. And I've never seen you keep something like this from me. Is there something bothering you? Did I do something wrong?" Naruto himself sounded dejected now.

Kyuubi looked back up to Naruto with a fire in her eyes, "**D-damn right you did something wrong!**" Kyuubi managed to force Naruto off of her with pure effort. She got up and kicked his chest so hard that he slammed against the far wall of the sewer. Naruto collapsed onto the floor, his back leaning on the wall, the palms of his hands also laying against the wall, and his legs forming a 'V' out in front of him.

Naruto saw her racing back toward him, but instead of find himself being laid into again with vigorous punches and kicks that he wasn't prepared for, he instead found Kyuubi sitting on his lap and embracing him for all she was worth, her tails splayed out behind her over his legs.

"**You idiot... How could you let that fox whore get that close to you.**" The question was more of a statement, and Naruto knew that he wasn't suppose to respond to it. "**How could you fall for her so easily... how could you look at her like that. You stupid idiot.**" Kyuubi rested her head over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi, and brought his arms around her lithe form. She wasn't crying, but she was emotional at the moment, and that required all his patience. He could wait for her to open up.

"**Naruto...?**" The question was laced with fearful curiosity, "**Do you like me? More than that. Do you really like me? As more than a person; as my mate-. Would you like me that way?**" Kyuubi was shivering above him. She wasn't cold, but she seemed terrified.

Naruto tightened his hold on her, stopping her vibrations. "I – I think I would. I mean, I think I do, Kyuubi. You're beautiful, you're strong, and we've known each other for so long. Yes, yes I-" Naruto was interrupted by a kiss from Kyuubi.

Kyuubi's hold changed as she removed her arms from Naruto's torso and wrapped them behind his head.

The kiss was sensational for both of them, from that point on they knew nothing could tear them apart.

-==Break==-

Naruto was stretching, he was so glad that he moved. He was beginning to get serious cramps from sleeping on the tiled floor last night. Honestly, he wouldn't care if he got a few cramps, he was on cloud nine right now.

If everyone he use to know could see him now! His girlfriend/mate was _the _Kyuubi! They'd definitely bring out the pitchforks and torches now.

He remembered what Kyuubi brought up last night, about how she figured out that his seal to have them communicate wasn't so perfect after all. Apparently, even in its incomplete form, Kyuubi could still use it to influence some of his thoughts and actions. She had apparently used it last night to force Ahri off of him. She said that the searing pain in his eyes was because she took control of his subconscious thoughts using the seal.

It's because of this that he'd need to either revisit the seal, or just mark it off as not worth the time needed and move right on to finding a way to remove Kyuubi from his mind without killing him.

He was about to go out and find a nearby place to get food when he suddenly saw that his door was glowing eerily blue.

Being the natural prankster he was, he knew that this could be a setup for a prank. But at the same time, common sense told him that nobody in this whole community would prank him.

So Naruto opened the door outside and found a _blue, __floating, glowing envelope_. The back of the envelop showed;

'_To: Naruto, the Fox Ninja_

_From:_'

And the card slowly and dramatically spun around, revealing the giant, audacious lettering of;

'_**The League of Legends**_'

A golden light began to shine on the envelope and Naruto couldn't help but to begin sweating at the misuse of magic. If he recalled from the book that summoner gave him a while back on the League of Legends, wasn't it suppose to help regulate magic and control misuses of it so spontaneous magical events stopped happening? Wouldn't this count as misuse...

Naruto gave a grunt-like sound of disappointment, he really wished it was a prank, it would give him someone to prank back. Naruto took the letter and the light show stopped as dramatic music began playing from the envelope. Naruto couldn't help but think of this as a prank now.

Naruto opened the letter as the music began getting more intense; he was expecting a letter of welcome to League or something to that effect.

'_Dear Naruto, the Fox Ninja,_

_You have been selected by the esteemed summoners of the League of Legends to represent your country of Ionia in the Noxus-Ionian XII Trade Dispute Match. You shall be summoned to the Institute of War at precisely 13:30:00 tomorrow for this match._

_In the order of votes by which they were chosen, your team shall be composed of:_

_Naruto, the Fox Ninja_

_Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox_

_Lee Sin, the Blind Monk_

_Irelia, the Will of the Blades_

_Sona, the Maven of the Strings_

_Due to the presence of a champion that has been with the League of Legends for less than the probationary period would normally allow, this match has been changed from a 'Five-on-Five' champion matchup to a 'Team Duel' champion matchup. For an explanation of the rules, please consult your League of Legends guidebook; Chapter XLI, 'Dispute Match Rules' or wait until the day of the match to have them explained._

_The Institute of War wishes you the best of luck on the fields of justice tomorrow afternoon._

_Signed,_

_Summoner __Ralston Farnsley_'

Naruto looked shocked at the piece of paper. He was going to do what? Represent a country that hardly knew him after landing in it yesterday?

Well if this was true, then the people of the country were counting on him! And if the summoners at the grand Institute of War noticed him enough to have him be one of five to represent a whole country in a dispute match, then he would gladly participate to help out the country.

The only issue now was to figure out the rules for the match.

-==Break==-

Naruto looked through both of the books that the summoner had gotten him and found no traces of what this matchup would entail for the battle, he assumed that he must not have gotten the League of Legends guidebook. All he knew was that he and his four teammates were in some way going to fight on a 'field of justice' in some kind of dueling format. Naruto got an idea.

Naruto moved over to the 'magical' blue glowing circle on the kitchen wall and placed his hand on it.

Naruto fortunately remembered the phrase that the summoner told him to say to contact him, "League helpline."

A female voice spoke up from the wall, "The summoner for the champion helpline is busy at the moment, we appreciate your call and ask that you wait a few mom-"

Suddenly the slightly-familiar voice of the summoner that helped him spoke up, "Hey there Naruto, what can I do for you?"

"Hey there, I was wondering if you could help me understand this trade dispute matchup thing, the match is going to be a Team Duel matchup?"

"Okay, sure. League matchups are varying Five versus Five matchups, usually. There are often other kinds though. The rules for each match are discussed right before the start of the match as I'm sure your letter told you, and any clarification can be asked to a judge if you see one nearby. But generally what happens with a Team Duel matchup is that there are three matches of one-on-one fights, followed by a two-on-two fight. You'll likely be fighting in a place called the Howling Abyss, which is just a straight line with a few turrets in the way. The way you win is by destroying this big, huge, hulking thing called a Nexus. There's one on either side of the arena."

"Oh..." Naruto was lost in all the new information, he couldn't really picture what this place looked like or what awaited him, but it seemed like he was going to be fighting somebody one-on-one, so he could deal with that, "Well alright then, thanks for the info!"

The summoner hung up and Naruto felt a little bit better about the vague information.

He had a day to prepare and he wasn't going to squander it. Naruto left his house to go and eat some food and get some training in before tomorrow's match.

-==End Chapter==-

A/N: **I'm too lazy and sick right now to put any questions and answers in here. If you have any, I'll be happy to answer them for you ****privately****! If you have any criticisms, I'm an open heart and I always love constructive criticism! ****If you find any errors in my fic, please just tell me the sentence and I'll get it fixed in no time! ****If you flame, I will use it to make some delicious s'mores!**

**And I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I've been sick for a while and hope to be better within the next few days so I can get back to a better pace of writing. Although I have been sick off-and-on for the past week-and-a-half or so... So I'm not expecting any miracles at the moment.**

**But ****ending on a happy note;**** personal goal reached! **_**25 pages**_**! ****Hahaha! ****Phewph****, proofreading chapters this large is so difficult, and I'm so sorry for all the errors I no doubt missed ****this chapter.**

**T****his is Ryden Purrson, hoping you all are doing a helluva' lot better than I am at the moment! x3**


End file.
